


Второе полнолуние Виктории Арджент

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: AУ, в котором Крис не смог помочь Виктории убить себя, а Дерек появился как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать своей новой бете никого растерзать





	Второе полнолуние Виктории Арджент

Дерек чувствует себя виноватым. Ничего нового, но смотреть в глаза Крису становится в два раза труднее. В глазах Виктории кипит золото, и его окатывает жаром от воспоминаний о том, как блестело от пота ее тело, нагое и жадное, как ее кидало в бета-релиз и обратно, как ее когти драли ему спину и плечи. Он дал ей то, что было нужно. В полнолуние и не такое бывает, говорит Питер лениво. Слава богу, она никого не убила, говорит себе Дерек. Виктория не говорит ничего.  
Она снова никого не убила. Даже Скотта. Даже себя.   
Она не благодарна.


End file.
